Zanza
|-|Zanza= |-|The Architect= Character Synopsis Zanza, is a main character and the true antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He existed before the creation of the game's universe. Zanza, originally called Klaus, was once a scientist working on a project attempting to create a new universe, hoping to help mankind reach divinity. His experiment succeeded in creating a new universe, and most of all life was sucked into this new universe, including half of Klaus' body, which came to be known as Zanza. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B, likely 2-A Verse: Xenoblade Chronicles Name: Zanza, Klaus, Lord Zanza, Bionis Gender: Male Age: Billions of years (Existed before the current universe Shulk lives in and has recreated it several times in the past) Classification: Originally human but ascended to Godhoood Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Able to change reality to the way he desires across the entire universe), Creation (Capable of creating entire universes and has done so multiple times), Spatial Manipulation (Can make dimensions that are infinite in size. In addition the Monado is a weapon capable of disrupting the fabric of existence, both materially and immaterially), Immortality (Type 6, Zanza is capable of taking vessels through possession and can manifest itself in a body), Non-Corporeal (Zanza exists in a immaterial state of existence and interacts through vessels), Mind Manipulation (Capable of overtaking the mind of beings who wields the Monado), Possession (Zanza can possess entities and vessels to interact with reality), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create blackholes), Power Nullfication (Was capable of nullifying Shulk's precognition, although Shulk countered this and nullified this ability), Avatar Creation (Bionis is merely a physical aspect of Zanza itself), Existence Erasure (Shulk using his powers was able to remove the idea of gods across the universe, rewriting all of existence), Fate Manipulation (Manipulates and is one with the "Passage of Fate), Summoning (Can summon Zanza guardians to aid him), Non-Physical Interaction (Killed Meyneth's soul), Soul Manipulation (Can control the spirits of the foes his opponent has previously fought in his pocket universe), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can Create Portals between Memory Space and the Bionis/Mechonis), Biological Manipulation (Can turn the High Entia into Telethia), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Precognition, Clairvoyance/.Cosmic Awareness (The creation of Memory Space gave Zanza the ability to see the passage of Fate, is also the one granting Shulk his visions throughout most of his journey. The Architect is also well aware of the existence of an "Endless number of universes" that are equal to the "Infinite number of possibilities"), Fire Manipulation (Blaze Attack Gem), Ice Manipulation (Chill Attack gem), Poison Manipulation (Poison''' Attack), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Attack), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Statistics Reduction (Via Light Heal and Aura Heal Gem), Perception Manipulation (Can dull his targets perceptions with Monado purge), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Attack), Probability Manipulation (Via Weapon Power Gem), Limited Empathic Manipulation (via Shadow Eye), Absorption (Via HP Steal), Shockwave Generation (Via Stream Edge) *Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Due to gaining Shulk's body and form, he'd gain the same resistance as his host body) '''Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Described as being one with the "Passage of Fate" , an underlying concept that dictates the very multiverse according to Zanza himself. Wields the divine powers of The Conduit, which can cause Space-Time Transitions, that effected all universes, parallel and non-parallel. Zanza is consistently portrayed as the god who gave birth to Memory Space, which contains endless and infinite universes) Speed: Infinite '(Zanza was able to move in the endless void that existed before the current universe. In addition Zanza naturally exists outside the universe and manifests a vessel to interact with the material universe, of which he isn't bound to). '''Omnipresent '''when wielding both his and Meyneth's Manado (Merged with "The Passage of Fate", which is the underlying force that governs space and time, as well as existing inside it. Albeit could only achieve this through activation and utilization of both his and Meyneth's own Manado) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ (Merged with "The Passage of Fate" and controls the entire multiverse as a result of being one with the underlyign force the governs all of space and time. Created the entirety of Memory Space, which contains endless and infinite universes, in addition to wielding the divine powers of The Conduit, which created the event that merged all universes both parallel and non parallel) Durability: Multiverse Level, likely Multiversal+ (Has lived through the Space-Time Transition event, which effected all universes both parallel and nonparallel. This event also caused the destruction of the original universe and many other universes that exists in The Multiverse) Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ (Able to recreate the multiverse many times. In addition to completely warp it on a similar scale) Intelligence: Genius '''(Was a scientist who learned how to create the universe. Upon reaching Godhood status, Zanza has adapted massive amounts of knowledge regarding the universe and even is implied to have some form of Cosmic Awareness within The Universe. It was his research that found the way to control the Conduit's power using the Trinity Processor and was implied to be the one who created the three core crystals. He was also the one who used the Conduit to create and destroy entire universes as well as transform human beings such as himself and Galea into Gods such into The Architect/Zanza and Meyneth respectively. Has grown much wiser developing Cosmic Awareness due to this experiment) '''Weaknesses: Overconfident, unable to see the future if someone can as well Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Monado and Meyneth's Monado Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Chara (Chara's Profile) (Both were 2-B) Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xeno Series Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Religious Figures Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Blackhole Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Probability Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Absorbers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Tier 2